Let the Tour Begin
New Republic Embassy - Plaxton City The foyer of the New Republic Embassy is a grand room with a high vaulted ceiling. Flowing, the banners of New Republic member worlds adorn the off-white walls. Tastefully upholstered couches arranged within the space provide for the comfort of visitors. Tall transparisteel windows are evenly spaced around the room, dressed with sheer creamy curtains. In front of each window is a low platform, enclosed by a wrought-iron fence crafted in the same vine pattern as the doors. The platforms, reachable by stairs on either side, host decorative statues and plants. Sunlight pouring in from the windows makes the whole lobby glow. On either side of the foyer is an arched doorway that leads further into a wing of the Embassy. Each set of double doors is carved, and attended by a pair of New Republic guards. On the wall opposite the main doors, half of a round elevator shaft sticks out into the room. The semicircular wall of the shaft is a soft tan-gray color, and is embossed with the same vine motif as the rest of the building. All who enter from the plaza must pass through a weapons detector, where guards are on duty. The last of the embassy cleaning crew rolls through the foyer and through one of the two archways. The embassy staff have been holed in their offices all morning in finalization of plans for the Minister's visit, but now begin to emerge. A very much outdated, protocol droid awaits with unanimated patience at the lobby desk, just beyond security. 'Her' chrome coloring shines proudly from recent polishing. The name 'C4' has been engraved into her left forearm plate, perhaps a personal touch of her creator's wit in regards to her scrappy origin. Said creator now puts the finishing touches onto her own wardrobe. Inhabiting the last office nearest the escape to the housing wing, she moves with a much less frantic pace than her previous months of work. The additional weight to her midsection seems to have put a gentler edge to her brisk, sure-footed step in a way that would certainly bring relief to those who work beneath her. And her troublesome husband. "Perfect." The Ambassador grunts in a tone less than so as she cranes her upper half into the mirror's viewing. Her eyes lock over the crimson splash of her scarf that drapes gracefully over her neckline...hiding this morning's tiny tea stain. Perfection left her wardrobe's resume long ago. Arriving a few moments later are the representatives from the CDU to greet the arriving rebel bigwig. At the head of the group is Lord Camrath Kizuka in full dress uniform and regalia, accompanied by a small furry aide, and six Praetorians to serve as an honour guard for Leia's arrival. Entering the lobby, the party strides forwards.. And his Lordship does look a little surprised that the ambassador is not there to greet them. In his mind, this only marks off another point against the ragtag collection of communists, pinkoes and bothans that make up the New Republic, but it's an official meeting, so he uses all the powers of dignity that fifteen centuries of rulership breeds into a man. Coming to a halt, he coughs softly to get the attention of the protocol droid. Formal meetings usually mean several things for the 'furry aide' accompanying Lord Kizuka. His naval dress uniform must be in top shape, his boots must shine so brightly that they often blinds an unsuspecting dignitary, and he'll be bored senseless. The latter is inevitable. But, being a prince himself, in theory, the Lord's adopted son has no choice but to attend these meetings, and be groomed into becoming a decent and cordial heir or at least a presentable son. A cordial shistavanen... contradiction in terminis. It's with a certain trepidation that Ullan waits for the high NR 'bigwig' to arrive. Good day, sir." C4 chirps in cordial monotone to the arriving party. "My visual sensors tell me that you are indeed the party that the Ambassador had spoken of." It reaches with a spindly finger to activate an intercom system on the desktop to alert her boss. "The welcoming committee has arrived." A moment or two passes in silence before a rather breathless reply crackles through. "What? You're certain?" There's a pause as the Ambassador undoubtedly checks the time. "They've arrived a few minutes early. Offer them seating and I'll be with you shortly." As ordered, C4 swivels her head to stare at Kizuka with unblinking eyes of gold. "The Ambassador offers you this space to relax within until she arrives." An arm gestures to the couches. "Or you may of course stand." As though it was truly necessary to give permission for that. From without, the sounds of feet march-stepping in unison can be heard. There is a rustle as someone hastens to open the door and Leia steps into the room. She is petite this high NR 'bigwig', a dark haired spitfire of energy and good will. Dreadfully annoying to some, no doubt. Her gaze sweeps the sparkling lobby and then pauses as sight of the uniformed and festooned dignitaries comes into view. She takes a moment to size them up. For one of her diminutive stature, this takes a moment. Still, the glance is rapid though she jumps to no real conclusions. As her New Republic guard types form up around her, the entourage sweeps forward. Across the gleaming, spacious chamber they move until they come even with the militaristic gentlemen Kizuka brought. Then, they double march while Leia passes from their protective company into that of the boys from Caspar. The small woman smiles up at their leader, then moves with the new honor guard the rest of the way to the reception desk. Pomp and circumstance. Such a pain in the posterior. So necessary. Ambassador Delgard glances to her chronometer with a tired sigh after lifting her thumb from the system's page button upon her desk. Offering the slightly cumbersome bulk on her belly a gentle pat, she reaches for her ID tag. "Ready, kiddo?" She questions as though truly expecting an answer. "Me neither. I think we should have taken your father's advice." Smiling slyly to that, she keys her door open then strides out. The door hisses closed behind her, sealing a protective eyelid over her work within. In a far more subdued ceremony, Ambrosia escorts herself to the procession gathering in her lobby. Her scarf flutters 'round her neck like a red flag to the other assembled staff. Their boss was in steady approach. As the princess arrives and his own guards merge with hers to escort her in, Camrath glances around briefly, sure that it should be the ambassador to make the first greeting, not him.. But what the hell. Snapping to attention, he then smiles his most welcoming of smiles (which still looks somewhat worrying on his heavily scarred face.) "The people and military of Caspar welcome you to our fair planet, Princess." He greets her in his very best statesman's voice. Damned politics.. It's got in the way of his kill ratio for FAR too long. "It is a personal pleasure for Lord Kizuka to welcome you to this planet, Princess". Oops? Was that too much to say? Did the ever-chatty pup become too familiar with a head of state? Without giving anyone time to act to this possible transgression, he adds "I'm entirely certain that, had the people known of your arrival, there would be thousands of sympathizers on the square hoping for a glimpse of your radiant presence, Princess" Clasping her hands behind her, Leia smiles up at the grimly scarred Lord Kizuka. She bows her head, one hand slightly extended from her side, the other turning the gesture into a respectful, if not subservient one. "Lord Kizuka." Her gaze rises and she twitches a smile at the slightly unrepressed pup, "And Prince Kizuka. What a pleasure it is to meet you both at last." Looking back toward Camrath, "Please be at ease." The comment is quite genial and she turns to watch the Ambassador come up the hall. "You have a beautiful planet, gentlemen. Thank you for the welcome." C4's joints whirr softly as she stands to greet the Minister and her escorts from behind the desk. Outspoken by sentient greetings, however, the droid must be content to remain vigilant in respectful silence. "And our branch of freedom fighters here greet you..." Ambrosia raises her voice just enough to close the distance with it as her feet bring her towards the arrived Leia. "If just a bit off cue." She adds in a warm tone, the bridge of her nose wrinkling faintly with genuine smile. Her eyes lift from Leia's face to glance with equal acknowledgement to the others present before she returns her full attention to their guest. "I hope you found it an easy flight, Minister?" Finally, her feet are allowed to stand in rest before Leia's form, interest lighting the depths of her gaze. "I only apologize that the presav herself could not be here to give you the greeting you deserve." Lord Kizuka states behind his statesman's smile. Of course, he doesn't enlarge upon what that greeting would actually be. But napalm would probably be involved at some point. He notices the Ambassador as she speaks, and gives her a smile as memories of past adventures flow back. "Ambassador." He nods his head to her in The pup knows very well what sort of greeting his father is talking about, not holding certain empires in great regard either. But, as the saying goes, the show must go on. Though his previous statement was a bit ill-received, he feels the need to elaborate on the Lord's words "I'm certain that the Presav's absence is more related to a busy schedule and your sudden arrival rather than a lack of interest on her part..." Leia's gaze moves to Ambrosia and she smiles a quick smile. "Ambassador. Very good to see you." Letting her gaze slip back to Kizuka, she lifts a brow slightly. "Lord Kizuka, thank you. Prince. It is kind of you to bring the Presav's greeting. I appreciate it. Please give her my regards?" Her pause is subtle then and the smile remains, "Oh, my. She must be busy..." Turning to Ambrosia, she shadows the other woman a wink, "Please let her know that the next annual inspection visit will be a year from today, will you?" Her tone is quiet, though edged in delight. "Now, then. I would love to take a look around, if you all are willing?" Though it is not said aloud, there is a definite undercurrent of a deeper understanding that, perhaps, Lord Kizuka might wish. "You may look as much as you wish, of course." Ambrosia nods cheerily and gestures at her droid to follow. C4 putters at the desk for another moment or two before stiffly tottering her way out. "It's never been the most elaborate of buildings, but I am confident that it shall remain standing for another year." Chuckling to a glance some of the security personnel exchange with her, she reaches out to snag lightly the chrome arm of the passing droid. She murmurs lowly "Go to my office and forward a notice to the Presav while I accompany the 'tour', would ya?"